


A Solid Maybe

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Precious dumb boyfriends Zitao & Sehun eat each other out.





	A Solid Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 12X: **rimming/felching** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

First they’d tried to do it simultaneously ( _‘like sixty-nineing but with butts’_ Tao had said sagely) but that had gone to shit quickly: Zitao nearly kicked Sehun in the temple, Zitao got a knee on his neck, and both of them got too twitchy and moaning and distracted for the five-second periods when a tongue finally made contact with an asshole. Within three minutes they were a tangle of limbs, frustrated and bickering and hard. 

So they did the only reasonable thing and played rock paper scissors to decide who’d get to go first.

Sehun was in his favorite position--face down, ass up--on the bed, pillow tucked under his narrow hips. Zitao was kneeling behind him spreading his ass with his hands and licking sloppy, fat stripes over Sehun’s hole. They’d only been at it for a few minutes, but Sehun was already near the edge, grinding his dripping dick against the pillow. 

‘Fuck, Taozi that’s good,’ Sehun whimpered. ‘More.’

‘You’re such a slut Hun-ah.’ Zitao kneaded the flesh in his hands, making Sehun moan.

‘Shut up and make me come,’ he said without any heat, reburying his face in the sheets. Zitao snorted pointing his tongue and circling Sehun’s wrinkled rim, getting the loudest groan yet. He kept up the pressure, licking in and around the hole, getting it wet and loose enough to poke the tip in and curl it.

Zitao hooked a fingertip in, pulling Sehun open just enough to slide in more of his tongue, fucking him with short, sloppy presses. Sehun groaned out a ‘fuck!’ and started to rock back against Zitao’s hot, wet tongue, trying to get more of it inside him--he needed more stretch, more pressure, more _something_ but was helpless to do anything but pant and shudder as Zitao worked up a filthy rhythm with his tongue in Sehun’s ass.

‘More Tao, please,’ Sehun begged, hands fisting in the sheets to ground himself. Zitao pressed his finger in fully, grazing Sehun’s prostate and sucking on his rim. Sehun could feel Zitao’s spit drip down his balls and he whined, feeling dirty but so fucking good. Zitao slid a second finger in next to the first and then Sehun was gone, coming around Zitao’s tongue and fingers as his body clenched, trying to pull them further inside. Zitao moaned at the way Sehun’s muscles squeezed him but stilled, letting Sehun ride out his pleasure. He only pulling out when Sehun dropped his hips, limp and panting on the bed.

Sehun half-rolled over and looked up at Zitao with a dopey expression on his flushed face. ‘I feel all melty. We should do that again.’

Zitao grinned. ‘Good. Cause it’s my turn.’

**Author's Note:**

> shouts to Snapdragonia for the title (we were discussing whales getting rabies but that's pretty much the same thing)
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
